Fall Of Constantinople 675 AD (Sandbox)
800 - 820 This timeline is Going onwards from this for now. With the crisis beginning between the Papacy and the Roman Imperial family the Franks soon find themselves in a hard situation. On one side they are loyal to the Pope, and in the other, Charlemagne greatest allies are the Romans, representing the only remaining Christian states that have enough power to stop the Arabs in North Africa. However, he sides with the Pope after Juvencus forces Pope Mauritius to abdicate Papacy in 805 after not blessing his campaign in Greece (which turns out a failure either way) and chooses directly Donatus III as the Pope's successor, who does this, however, probing a mistake after the Battle of Al-Diraq that shatters the Roman armies fleet on the Greek coast. With this event, the Rum sultanate attempts to recover Miletus. However, being stopped by the arm of Pullus who manages to force the Arabs to defend Rum as he besieges it for the first time since the Ummayads had taken it. After Pullus' successful campaign and a series of raids in Anatolia and Southern Greece remaining held by the Ummayads the Roman army successfully manages to take over the small territories under the Taifa of Al-Diraq (loyal part to the Rum Sultanate) the victory yields full control of the Adriatic coast of Rum and finishing the pirate incursion on the coasts of Dalmatia and Eastern Italy and the Roman ships. However, the victory after the war (805-807) the romans only hold the small territory for a while holding it however losing control after a revolt occurs in Diraq between Muslims and Christians in Epirus dividing the nation between Roman backed and Rumi backed peoples reaching independence from Rome (as vassal) in 817 forming the Kingdom of Epirus as Christians are backed by the Hellenic Kingdom of Crete and the Bulgar Empire. in the South The Roman African empire faces revolts as unrests reach Carthage and Constantina forcing the withdrawal from Mauritanian troops to defend the City of Carthage from the Barbars from Africa Deserta and Phazania Magna. Juvencus dies in 815 in the palace of Carthage where he had lived since 809 after a small uprising in Rome where he was almost killed and yet, the Roman armies face the greatest defeat since their history as in 818 a fleet of ships coming from the Sadiq Sultanate manages to defeat the Romans and take over Sicily. By 820 the defeated Roman armies had lost part of Roman Africa, Sardinia, the Balearics, and Sicily to the outstanding armies of the Sadiq Sultanate. Although the Franks show support from Pope Mauritius II who flees from Rome into Lyon where he finds support among many Frankish bishops and archbishops who find the actions of Juvencus as a lack of respect towards the Papacy, many pleading King Charlemagne to act against the Romans. However, Charlemagne is reluctant and focuses more on taking down the pagan saxons rather than Christian Romans. In 803 he launches a campaign into Rumii Greece failing to take over Northern Greece. With the lack of success in the campaign of Charlemagne in Northern Greece and his forceful return to Roman-controlled Dalmatia where he meets with the local Roman praetor ruling in Dalmatia Magna (a Statal Praetoriate of the Roman empire), Arcadius Aelius, who still is leaning towards Pope Mauritius II like the Franks in between 804-806. Charlemagne successfully conquers OTL Austria and parts of Moravia. In 807 he leads a revolt in Dalmatia backed by the Frankish secretly (by a Frankish duke in OTL Austria). In the end, the revolt ends unsuccessfully, in fact, causing the persecution of Mauritius followers all over the Roman empire and causing the complete destruction of the Roman followers of Mauritius or its exodus to friendlier environments such as the Duchy of Germania (Latin territory under Frankish control) or the Hispanian empire. in Spain the situation isn't as hard as in France or in Italy most of the population and the nobility backs the actions of Juvencus and agree on the replacement of Mauritius II mostly due to the widespread contact in the Levantine Spain and the open exchange of popular communication through letters or presents from merchant relatives. However in the northern regions of the Pyrenees, conflict remains as Narbona is leaning towards the Frankish tendency. Yet the Empire stands strong and Category:Fall Of Constantinople 675 AD (Sandbox)